


Its Our Bloody Honeymoon!

by stillnotoverdoomsday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, Multi, mention of baby Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotoverdoomsday/pseuds/stillnotoverdoomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary are about to go on their honeymoon.... wait why do they have three tickets? Jamlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Our Bloody Honeymoon!

John and Mary Watson are getting their tickets to get on the plane that was going to take them on their honeymoon.   
"Yes. 2 tickets for Watson." John says.

"Um. I have three tickets under that name." Says the ticket man.

"I'm sorry. There must be some mistake." John says.

"No. I have 3 tickets under Watson." He says. 

"We're going on our honeymoon. There's only two." John says getting impatient. 

"Actually you did get three. Well, you got two, but then I got one for me as well under your name." Says Sherlock walking up behind them.

"What?" John says. 

"I thought it would fun, so I got me one as well." Sherlock says.

"What the H*ll Sherlock! It's my bloody honeymoon!" John yells.

"He's not coming." John tells the ticket man.

"Oh, come on, John, why not?" Says Mary. John turns to his wife with an incredulous look, not believing what he just heard.

"Why not? Why not!?! It's our bloody honeymoon!" John yells. 

"John, I've said it once, and I'll say it again. If your ok with it, I'm ok with it." Mary says. John looks at her as if she'd grown another head.

"I am not ok with that thank you very much." John tuns around. "Now I'm never going to get those images out of my head" he whispers to himself.  
Sherlock smirks at Mary who is trying hard not to laugh. John turns back around. 

"Mary, I love you, but Sherlock is not coming." John says calmly. Mary does her best to look disappointed.   
Sherlock then walks to the ticket man.

"Thank you, Jeffery. That will be all." Sherlock says smirking.

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you stopped that murderer before he killed my sister." Jeffery says.

"I'm sorry what?" John asks.

"Sherlock saved my sister so I pretended like you had three tickets." Jeffery says

"Sherlock." John says darkly.

"Oh, come on John, it was just a joke." Mary says.

"Just a-You knew!?" He says turning to her.

"You have to admit. It was funny." Sherlock says.

"You two almost gave me a heart attack!" John say.

"Highly unlikely. You've always had a healthy heart. In fact, your family is known for strong hearts." Sherlock says. John sighs.

"Did you help plan this?" John asks Mary.

"Actually it was her idea" Sherlock says. John puts his hand over his face.

"Oh, G*d there's two of them." He mumbles. Mary giggles and Sherlock smiles. "What on earth am I going to do with you two?" 

"Well, I know what you're going to do with me," Mary says suggestively. "Who knows about Sherlock." 

"Probably the same thing." Sherlock says. John's head darts up with wide eyes. Seeing Sherlock's smile, he rolls his eyes and glares at him. Mary smiles at the two if them. John grabs Mary's hand, his bag, and the tickets and starts to walk away from Sherlock. Sherlock smiles.

"Have fun on your sex holiday!" He yells very loudly. John just glares.

"We will!" Mary yells back just as loud.

Sherlock smiles. How he was lucky enough to have such wonderful people that love him, he'll never know. But somehow he found them. And soon enough there would be another one.


End file.
